


Break Something

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curses, Elemental Magic, Elemental Nymph, F/M, Forced Feminization, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken Friendship, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Protective Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, Theo Raeken is adopted, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: It's November 23, 2013 and Theo's just turned eighteen when he wakes in the middle of the night screaming and crying in pain.The first thing Liam thinks to do is take him to Mason and before he knows it he's at his sisters.“What do you think we'll find?” Jordan questioned, as they headed towards Derek's SUV.“Hopefully an indication of what happened to Theo,” Ellie answered, before she looked to both of the men before her.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Jordan Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Past Times

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we have another story that I just couldn't get out of my head so here it is.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Ellie Dunbar and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._  
 _ **Note:** For the purpose of this story Theo was born in 1995._

* * *

## Break Something

**Chapter 01: _Past Times_**   
_Friday March 5, 2004 – day before the full moon_

  
Eleanor 'Ellie' Dunbar, was walking with Laura and Derek Hale back to the Hale's house. Ellie had run into Derek who had been struggling to hold back a shift. Ellie had dragged Derek into the locker room at the high school before running off to get Laura. Derek hadn't been able to stop the shift before Laura and Ellie had gotten back. Laura had told her not to go near Derek, but Ellie hadn't listened and approached him. 

“Ellie, stand back,” Laura said as she flicked the lock on the door of the locker room. Derek had his claws extended and eyes glowing blue while he gripped the sink. “Derek?”

“I can't Laura,” Derek growled, looking up at his older sister and then at Ellie. 

“Derek, it's okay you can't hurt me,” Ellie said as she took a step closer to Derek from where she'd been standing beside the lockers. 

“Ellie you don't know that,” Laura said reaching out to take Ellie's arm in her hand. 

Ellie shook Laura's arm off and closed her eyes for a split second before she opened them and they were glowing iridescent green. Laura blinked looking at Ellie as the teenager stepped closer to Derek. Ellie smiled at her before she was Derek's side and her hand was on his shoulder.

“Derek, do you trust me?” Ellie questioned quietly as she looked to her best-friend and his sister. 

“Yeah...” Derek muttered, his voice barely distinguishable but both Ellie and Laura heard his answer.

“Take my hand...both of you,” Ellie smiled at them before she was concentrating it had been a while since she had used the elemental wind to move. “Laura...can you unlock the locker room?” 

Once Laura had unlocked the door, Ellie moved the three of them from the locker room and to the edge of the preserve. Derek still with his werewolf features, which concerned Laura. But Laura was more concerned with what Ellie was. Ellie could sense the confusion in her best-friend after all the three of them had been keeping secrets. 

By the time they had arrived back at Hale House, Derek's features had barely returned to normal and Talia Hale (the Alpha of the Hale Pack) was standing on the front porch waiting for them. Laura pushed past her mother grumbling that Derek had gotten them in trouble. Talia sighed, her daughters heartbeat telling her otherwise. Talia looked at Derek and Ellie raising her eyebrow at the two teenagers. 

“What happened?” Talia questioned, folding her arms as she looked at the two of them. “I'm waiting,”

“Mom, she isn't human,” Laura blurted out from the doorway as she'd returned with a bottle of water in hand. “She wasn't scared of Derek,”

“Sorry Mrs Hale...” Ellie bit her lip as she looked at Talia and made to move only to be stopped by Talia speaking.

“Ellie, I know your grandmother and mother,” Talia smiled at her before she was explaining that the Hale's and the Prior's – Ellie's mother's maiden name, had a history together. “Your grandmother, who you were named after I believe. She was what you are, an elemental nymph with magical abilities,” 

“It skipped my mom...how did you know?” Ellie questioned as Derek looked at his mother and then at her before he was going into the house. 

“She told me, she's helping us to keep our world secret,” Talia said to her before she allowed the teenager to go home. “Thank you for bringing Laura and Derek home,”

“Always, if you need anything...did my grandmother tell you about the wind?” Ellie questioned, wondering if the older werewolf knew the secrets that the elements held. 

Talia nodded, she wasn't sure if there would be a time that they would need the powers of an elemental nymph. She was wrong. January 2005, the Hale House burned down. Talia had called on Ellie and grandmother but neither had been able to get there in time. By the time Ellie had arrived it was too late and all she could do was use the elements to create a storm to drench the fire. She couldn't control a fire with so many people around, but rain she could do. Ellie had been on holidays with her family out of state at the time so the message had gotten to her late. 

“Derek, I'm so sorry!” Ellie spun around as she heard Derek and Laura running towards the house. She was hidden out of side of the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department. 

“Why didn't you stop it?” Laura cried, collapsing in Ellie's arms as she reached her. Derek stopping and glaring at her.

“I couldn't. I was too far away,” Ellie managed to choke out as she wrapped her arms around Laura and hugged her. “I'm sorry,” Derek looked at her and then at the house, watching as the flames slowly died down. They didn't know how long the house had been burning for when they got there. “I told my mom to drive fast...and then I used the wind...” Ellie muttered as Derek wrapped his arms around her. 

“You...tried...” Derek muttered, before he was burying his head in her shoulder as Laura stood up and wrapped her arms around the two of them. 

Derek and Laura left Beacon Hills that year and headed for New York. Ellie followed shortly after them. Six years later, Derek found himself back in Beacon Hills looking for Laura who had been killed by Peter. Ellie had been going back and forth between Beacon Hills and New York or five years. She had to her little brother, Liam would have killed her if she didn't. A lot of things happened in 2011 and 2012. The introduction of werewolves to some of the students of Beacon Hills High School – Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey and Liam all became werewolves, Lydia Martin a banshee. They met Malia Tate, who incidentally was a Hale due to being Peter's daughter. Peter Hale, Derek and Laura's uncle, who was in a coma after the fire. 

Laura became an Alpha after their mother died in the fire. Peter, managed to some how lure Laura back to Beacon Hills and killed her subsequently becoming an alpha. Hunters cut Laura's body in half after finding her wolf body. Peter while an alpha was the one who bit Scott. Derek killed Peter for killing Laura and became an alpha. While Derek was an alpha he bit Isaac, Jackson, Erica and Boyd – Erica and Boyd died that same year. They also had the introduction of chimera's among other things. 

When Liam decided to admit to his mother what he was, she wasn't surprised one bit she'd been waiting for him to tell her. Ellie had just laughed, she was waiting for Liam to tell her too having been told by Derek. Liam had no intentions of telling Ellie, so Ellie may have scared him when she turned up in the preserve when he was with Mason and another werewolf. Ellie had allowed her eyes to glow iridescent green and the leaves to swirl at her feet. That was what prompted Mason to turn to her more than Liam when he started to get nightmares from some of the supernatural activities. 

The Geyer's adopted Theo into their family, with Ellie and Liam promising Theo that they wouldn't tell their parents about what he'd done. Theo moved into what had previously been Ellie's room across the hall from Liam. That was after Jordan told them that he and other deputies kept finding Theo sleeping in his car. 


	2. Screaming in Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Theo, sweetheart what happened?” Ellie questioned, as she started to clean up his chest and saw what looked to be stitch marks. 

**Chapter 02: _Screaming in Pain_**

  
_November 23, 2013 - Saturday_  
Ellie and Jordan Parrish were laying fast asleep in their bedroom, when they heard Liam yelling for help. Ellie grumbled something incomprehensible before she and Jordan climbed out of bed, each of them grabbing some clothing, Ellie a T-shirt of Jordan's and Jordan a pair of pants. After throwing them on, they went to see what Liam was yelling about. Ellie yawned as Jordan grabbed his gun out of habit and went onto the front deck. Ellie and Jordan had been seeing each other for at least two years, before that Ellie had been with Derek Hale, so she knew all about the Supernatural...she was also one herself. 

"Li, what the fuck is going on?" Ellie questioned as she looked at Liam and then realised that Corey and Mason were on the ground with Theo. "And why the hell are you here at three in the morning?" Theo was wrapped in a duvet with only his arm sticking out, but the duvet was covered. 

"My fault..." Theo raised his hand before passing out as Liam caught his head. 

"Ugh, bring him inside. Mason, go get the first aid kit," Ellie sighed, Corey looked at Liam before Liam was hoisting Theo up off the ground. 

"What happened?" Jordan questioned once the four teenagers were inside, and he was happy that there was nothing outside. "Why didn't you go to Scott's?" 

"He and Theo aren't really getting along...that great," Liam said, Scott may have trusted Theo but Scott's mother didn't. "Can you help him?" 

"I don't know, let me take a look," Ellie took a deep breath as she crouched beside the couch that Liam had put him on. "Move him to the spare room," Ellie looked at Corey who nodded, most of his things were now in the room Liam slept in. "Do it now," 

Ellie disappeared before the boys had a chance to move and was in the spare room setting old towels down over the mattress. Jordan effortlessly picked Theo up and carried him into the spare bedroom, Ellie had a feeling that she was going to need that room more now than she ever had. Mason set the first-aid kit on the desk before he stood back as Jordan set Theo on the bed. Liam and Corey watched from the door. 

"So who wants to tell me what happened?" Ellie questioned, Mason looked at Liam, Liam had been the one to turn up with Theo in his truck at Mason's house first.

"I...I don't know, we went to bed and he was fine and then he woke up screaming and covered in blood," Liam blurted, Ellie raised her eyebrow as Jordan ushered them out of the room. "Where's it coming from?"

"I don't know, let me look at him," Ellie sighed, before her attention was on Theo and she was standing up and shutting the bedroom door. "Theo, sweetheart can you hear me?" Ellie said as she started to try and pull the duvet away from him. "Jordan, can you bring me in a bucket of water and wash cloth?" Ellie called, realising that she wouldn't be able to do much until she could get the duvet off him. 

"Anything else?" Jordan asked a few minutes later when he arrived with a bucket and wash cloth. 

"Call Derek, he'll be awake," Ellie answered, before she was taking the wash cloth and dipping it into the water to wipe over Theo's face. Jordan shot Ellie an are you sure look which resulted in her saying. “Don't give me that look, he's still my bestfriend,”

Jordan nodded, going back to the bedroom and grabbing his phone before telling the three nervous teenagers to go to bed. Mason and Corey headed into Corey's room with Mason shutting the door behind him while Liam snuck into the spare room. Ellie glanced up and motioned for him to stay where he was, before her attention was back on Theo. 

"Wake up sweetheart," Ellie spoke quietly as she wiped the beads of sweat of Theo's forehead and face before she started to peel away at the duvet.

"Mmm," Theo mumbled, trying to keep the blanket around him.

"I need to have a look at what's going on," Ellie soothed as she tried to get Theo to loosen his grip on the duvet. 

“Nuh uh,” Theo mumbled his eyes landing on Liam, Ellie sighed and motioned with her head for Liam to leave the room. 

“Liam, go out to the lounge with Jordan, please?” Ellie didn't turn away from Theo as she heard the bedroom door open and then shut. “Liam, please I'll let you know how he is,” Ellie placed her hand against Theo's forehead to check his temperature. 

Once Liam was out of the room, Ellie went back to carefully removing the duvet that Theo had cocooned himself in at the Geyer's. Theo struggled against her but gave up too sore and tired to move and he still had no idea what was going on. Ellie held back a gasp when she saw that Theo had suddenly gotten breasts and his chest was covered in blood. 

“Theo, sweetheart what happened?” Ellie questioned, as she started to clean up his chest and saw what looked to be stitch marks. 

“I...I don't know...I think...it was...” Theo trailed off, he couldn't work out why his penis was throbbing as though it was being cut to pieces.

“The dread doctors,” Ellie said, Theo nodded he knew that Ellie had been told all about them by Mason. Liam had refused to talk to her about it, but Mason needed someone. “Can I take a look?” Theo nodded he was too sore to argue with her. 

“Hurts...” Theo mumbled, Ellie decided to try something she wasn't sure that it would work on a chimera. Ellie put one hand on Theo and the other in a bucket of water to see if her water healing would help alleviate his pain. Ellie was an elemental nymph like her grandmother.

“Shh, this should help a little,” Ellie soothed, her hand resting against his forehead as she spoke and the water running up her arm and then over to Theo's body. Ellie waited for thirty seconds until Theo's eyes were fluttering closed. “Don't fall asleep just yet. I know you want to,” Theo nodded sleepily before Ellie was carefully removing his pants so that she could have a look. 

“What...what is it?” Theo asked, his voice was almost timid as he tried to look at Ellie. 

“Theo, just relax for me,” Ellie said before she was using the elements to clean off his penis with the water and the wind to lift it so that she didn't have to actually touch it before she was putting a pair of latex gloves on. “Sweetheart do you want to hold your penis, or can I so that I can see?”

“I will...” Theo was sleepy but still managed to do what she said. Theo lifted his penis to allow Ellie to have a look at what was happening.

Ellie carefully lifted up Theo's balls and found that he'd been given a vagina in much the same way that he'd been given breasts. The only question was how had it happened when he'd been at her parents house. Ellie sighed and picked up the wash cloth again before she was wiping away the blood that was pooling between his legs and quickly picking up a piece of gauze and placing it against the vagina and the length of his penis. Ellie then quickly grabbed some medical tape and taped them in place hoping to stop the bleeding. 

“Tay, it's Der can I come in?” Derek stood outside the spare room waiting for Ellie's approval, Jordan was sitting in the living room with Liam keeping the teenager occupied. 

“Yeah, come in,” Ellie answered as she finished with Theo's lower half. “Theo sweetheart I'm going to need to bandage them, it doesn't look like your healing is going to work,” Ellie told him, Theo nodded sleepily before Ellie was bandaging him up while Derek entered the room. 

“What's up?” Derek questioned, closing the door behind him as Ellie helped Theo to sit up. “What happened?” 

“That I'm not sure about, and sorry for getting Jordan to call you at three in the morning,” Ellie answered, as she secured the bandage on Theo's chest. “In the top draw there should be some an old pair of my sweat pants and T-shirt could you grab it out for me?” 

“Don't worry about it. I've done it enough times to you,” Derek said as he did as she asked grabbing the sweat pants and T-shirt out. “Boxers?” Derek questioned, Ellie nodded there should have been an unused pair in there. 

“Thanks Der,” Ellie smiled at him taking the clothes from him before she was helping Theo into them. “Easy Theo,” 

“This is a whole new ball game...but I remember overhearing Mom one day,” Derek said watching as Ellie helped Theo to stand up and put the sweat pants on. 

“Tell me? And can you pull the towels and bloodied duvet off the bed,” Ellie said as she held Theo on his feet, Theo had started to cry not knowing what was going on. “It's aright Theo, you'll be okay,” 

Derek pulled the towels off the bed and moved them and the bucket to the beside the door. Once the towels were off the bed Ellie lay Theo down again and sat beside him, she'd never seen him so scared. Derek sat on his other side and took Theo's hand almost instantly his arm started to pulse with black veins. Ellie nodded that he could talk, Theo's eyes were slowly closing as Derek drained his pain.

“Mom was talking to dad one night about a witch who would make deals to do with curses, only more like a crossroad demon,” Derek paused to take a deep breath before he continued to speak. “Something about the curse or whatever wouldn't come into effect to a certain day and time,” 

“That would explain this...do you remember if they ever stopped it or reversed it?” Ellie questioned, she couldn't be sure but she had a feeling that it was Theo's birthday. “I think today's Theo's eighteenth birthday,”

“I don't think they ever worked it out,” Derek answered taking his hand away from Theo as he felt the teenager start to slowly relax. “He should be okay for a few hours,”

“Derek, we don't know what we're dealing with,” Ellie said as she glanced at Theo whose eyes were fluttering between being open and closed. “I'll get Liam to stay in with him, and get Mase and Corey to stay here,”

“You want to go into the tunnels don't you?” Derek questioned, Ellie nodded she needed do some investigating. “Which form?”

“Human...until the three of us get there,” Ellie answered before she was wiping a little more sweat from Theo's forehead. Ellie pulled duvet that was on the spare bed up around Theo and set a wash cloth on his forehead. 

Derek nodded, and the two of them walked from the spare room with Derek sending Liam into Theo and telling him to keep any eye on him. Ellie walked with Jordan to their room and the two of them changed into more suitable leaving the house gear. Ellie told Liam not to touch Theo unless he was in pain. Liam nodded before he was sitting at the foot of bed watching as Theo curled into a ball. Derek told Mason and Corey to stay at the house, and to keep an eye on the two of them. 

“What do you think we'll find?” Jordan questioned, as they headed towards Derek's SUV. 

“Hopefully an indication of what happened to Theo,” Ellie answered, before she looked to both of the men before her. 

“Or the being that cursed him,” Derek said as the three of them climbed in the SUV, Jordan had locked their weapons in the vault in the bedroom they didn't need them or at least hoped they wouldn't. 

“That would be nice,” Ellie answered, as Derek drove the three of them into the preserve. 

“Just how many entrances are there into the Dread Doctors lair?” Jordan questioned, Ellie could think of at least three different entrances. 

“At least three, there's one through the tunnels that the Argents use,” Derek said, he knew the tunnel that Argents used had a way into the dread doctors lair, he just wasn't sure exactly where it was. 

“The only way to find it is for me to go full elemental...” Ellie answered, Jordan didn't think he'd ever get used to seeing her true form. “Iridescent eyes and all,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the day changes you'll know.


	3. Using The Elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie, Derek and Jordan head to the tunnels to find out what happened to Theo.
> 
> “What the fuck did they do to me?” Theo questioned near silently as he tried to stay up right and found Ellie's arms around him to steady him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> There's more coming soon.
> 
> Keep in mind this is an eventual Scott/Theo story.

**Chapter 03:** _Using the Elements_

  
Derek nodded as he pulled into the preserve and stopped the car and the three of them got out. Ellie closed her eyes and allowed the elemental side of herself to shine through. Ellie's elemental side meant that her eyes glowed iridescent green, her hair flowed freely, and hovering a half foot off the ground. Derek and Jordan both allowed their other sides to show through and then the two men proceeded to follow Ellie. 

Ellie floated through the preserve with Jordan and Derek close behind her both men using their hell hound and wolf eyes respectively. Ellie's form returned to normal when they arrived at the entrance to the lair. Jordan and Derek kept their senses on high alert as they walked through the tunnels and into the main surgery. Derek had to step back out as the smell became overwhelming.

“Why don't you ask Scott to use his claws?” Derek questioned, he couldn't do what Scott had been able to do, what Peter had been able to do with their claws. “Maybe it can tell us something?” Derek wasn't sure if it would work or not, even being a born wolf.

“It wouldn't show what happened while he was asleep,” Ellie answered, Jordan looked around the room like a police officer while Ellie closed her eyes again. 

“Do it, I know you want to,” Jordan smiled at her, he had a feeling that she wanted to use the elements to find what had happened to Theo. 

Derek watched from the door as Ellie used the elements to discover exactly what had happened to Theo while he'd been with the Dread Doctors for eight years. Over time they had operated on him countless amounts of time, turning him into a chimera was only one of the things that they did. The surgeon mutated his body, giving Theo female reproductive organs, genitals and breasts that would remain unseen until his eighteenth birthday. They employed the powers of a dark witch to ensure that it happened and couldn't be reversed. Ellie was very confused by what the elements were telling her.

“Ellie what is it?” both Jordan and Derek questioned at the same time once she was refocused on them. 

“The dread doctors, it's irreversible they made sure of it,” Ellie answered, she didn't know how she was going to tell Theo that they couldn't undo what had happened to him. “Apparently if we try to do undo it, it could kill him,” 

“What do we do?” Jordan questioned, it was the first time that they had, had to deal with anything like it before. 

“Honestly? I don't know, he can stay with us – I don't think he'll want to go back to my parents,” Ellie answered, looking to Derek as she spoke and then to Jordan. “Any objections?”

“No, just are you sure?” Jordan answered, Ellie nodded Derek rolled his eyes, Ellie and her habit of helping teenagers. “Hale?”

“Nothing, it's just do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into with Ellie?” Derek questioned watched as Jordan gathered up some books that he thought might come in handy. 

“Trouble, but it's the supernatural and it's us,” Jordan answered as the three of them made their way back out to Derek's SUV and then headed back to the house.

When they got back to the house, Mason was sitting on the floor outside the spare room with Liam and Corey. Theo was in the bedroom curled up in a ball, crying in pain, he wasn't letting Liam touch him. Ellie and Jordan walked back into the house while Derek headed back to the loft saying that he'd back to see them later. Jordan headed into the kitchen and put the kettle on while Ellie had the three teenagers stand up.

“Li, come here,” Ellie smiled at him holding her hand out for her little brother who took it and allowed her to pull him to his feet.

“He's in pain...but he won't let us near him,” Liam said as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. “He told me to get out,” 

“It's alright kiddo, go back to bed. Mason do your parents know you're here?” Ellie asked, that probably should have been the first thing she asked when the teenagers had turned up but it had been the furthest thing from it. 

“Yeah...well I left them a note,” Mason answered almost guiltily, it was an afterthought he'd run back into the house after Liam had shown him Theo wrapped in his duvet the truck.

“The three of you can share Corey's room tonight. Theo'll be alright,” Ellie smiled at him before she looked to Corey who was yawning whilst also looking nervous. “Corey?”

“Are you sure that Theo will be okay?” Corey asked, as Mason's arms found their way around him and his head on his shoulder.

“Yes,” Ellie answered, Mason tilted his head there was something about the way that she answered him that he wasn't sure. “Go to bed you three,”

Mason, Corey and Liam all looked at one another before reluctantly going to bed. Jordan finished making three cups of hot tea and carried them into the spare room after Ellie disappeared into the room. Ellie smiled at him taking two of the cups and setting them on the bedside table. Jordan sat at the end of the bed while Ellie sat beside Theo's head and pulled the blankets back. 

“Can't...” Theo mumbled rolling onto his side and peering at Ellie before glancing at Jordan. 

“Theo, it's okay. Sit up for me sweetheart,” Ellie gently put her hand on his shoulder steadying him before pulling the duvet down slightly. “Take my hand,” Ellie smiled at him as she held her hand out for him. Theo shook his head but found himself taking her hand.

“Did you...” Theo trailed off groaning a little as Ellie helped him to sit up and he leant against her.

“We did, but we'll talk about that in the morning,” Jordan said watching as Ellie picked up the cup of tea and held it for him. “Drink some of the tea,”

“It's chamomile it'll help you get some sleep,” Ellie said before she was helping him to drink some of it, whatever the Dread-Doctors had done to Theo previously had done a definite number on his body and had weakened him. 

“Stay in here with him tonight, I'll get the trundle bed from the garage,” Jordan told her, Ellie raised her eyebrow but nodded she had planned on staying in the room and sleeping in the chair. “It'll be more comfortable than the armchair,”

“You make a good point,” Ellie smiled at him before she returned her attention to Theo. “Easy sweetheart, get some sleep and I'll check how you're doing in the morning,” Theo yawned sleepily as Ellie took the mug away from him and set it back on the bedside table.

Jordan headed out to the garage grabbing the trundle bed they kept for emergencies, and taking it back into the spare room. When Jordan got back to the room, Theo was laying on his back with two ice-packs, one on his chest and one on his crotch. Ellie had used her elemental magic to create them so she didn't have to leave. Between the two of them they made the bed up and sat on it together for a few minutes. 

“How are you going to explain it to him?” Jordan questioned as he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head against his shoulder. 

“I don't know, I'll think of something,” Ellie answered, moving her head slightly to kiss Jordan. “I'll see you in the morning,” Jordan smiled at her, before he kissed her and got up leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

Ellie downed her cup of tea setting it back on the bedside table before she was laying on the trundle and closing her eyes. When morning rolled Ellie awoke to Liam standing in the door way peering curiously at Theo and then at her. Ellie yawned and shook her head, she wanted to talk to Theo first to find out how he was feeling. Liam pouted at her, causing her to roll her eyes and give him a shooing motion. Liam reluctantly headed out of the room and into the kitchen to get food. Ellie looked at Theo in the bed, he was cocooned in the blanket and had no intentions of moving.

“Theo, sweetheart. How are you feeling this morning?” Ellie questioned sitting up and looking at Theo who had his eyes tightly shut. 

“Mmm,” Theo shook his head before he slowly opened his eyes and peered at Ellie. “Hurts so much,”

“Let's sit you up again,” Ellie sighed, she had no idea how she was going to tell him what the Dread Doctors had done to him. “It's okay,” Ellie moved from where she was sitting on the floor to sitting on the edge of the bed and helping Theo to sit up.

“What the fuck did they do to me?” Theo questioned near silently as he tried to stay up right and found Ellie's arms around him to steady him.

“That's what we're going to talk about,” Ellie told him before she was pulling him back to lean against the headrest of the bed. It wasn't until she'd moved him that she noticed that there was fresh blood again. 

“Tell me...” Theo trailed off taking as deep breath as he could before he was groaning. “Liam?”

“Doesn't know anything,” Ellie reassured him, she knew that her little brother had developed feelings for Theo he just didn't know how to act on them. “The dread-doctors...while they had you when you were younger, they did a lot more than turn you into a chimera,” Ellie said pausing for a second before she continued after Theo nodded though he was in an intense amount of pain. “Okay, no we're getting you to the hospital. Sweetheart, don't argue with me,”

“Couldn't even if I tried,” Theo muttered as he closed his eyes whilst Ellie listened to Liam outside the door.

“Li, can you call Melissa?” Ellie called, Liam muttered something before he was calling Scott as he didn't have Melissa's number. 

By 9AM they had Theo at the hospital in a private room being hooked up to various machines. Liam was questioning why they wouldn't let him in the room, Scott, Derek and Jordan were blocking him from going in. Corey had snuck in and was hiding not so well camouflaged by the wall. Mason had sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room, before Liam joined him. After they were sure that Liam wouldn't try to move again, Scott made his way into the room. 

“How is he?” Scott asked glancing at Theo before his eyes settled on his mother.

“Not good, Scott he's in a lot of pain,” Melissa answered motioning for Scott to see if he could do anything to alleviate the pain that Theo was in. 

“Ellie what can you tell us?” Scott asked, as he walked over to Theo and took his hand sitting down in the chair beside the bed. 

“Derek, Jordan and I went into the tunnels, more specifically into the dread doctors lair. You know how long they had Theo for? Well they did more than just turning him into a chimera,” Ellie said pausing as she looked to her step-father Doctor David Geyer and then to Theo whose eyes were fluttering shut. “At some point they employed the powers of a witch. Everything they did to Theo is irreversible,”

“Irreversible?” David questioned, pausing before he asked his next question. “Ellie, what exactly did they do?”

“Essentially? When they operated on him, the witch was there at the same time. They've given him breasts, a vagina and a uterus,” Ellie paused taking a deep breath before she continued to speak. “And yes, he still has his penis...they've made him have both sexes, and if we try to change it, well it could kill him,”

“But how? They're all dead, they're gone,” Scott said glancing at his arm and seeing that the veins were still pulsing black. 

“Time delay...the witches curse came into effect on his eighteenth birthday...” Ellie answered, as she looked at Theo who had fallen asleep, albeit restlessly under Scott's touch.

“Scott, he's eighteen today,” Melissa said, she remembered the last birthday party of Theo's that she'd taken Scott to all those years earlier. 

Ellie looked at Scott, wondering if he was going to tell her little brother he was in love with Theo. Theo may have become Liam's best-friend, but Ellie could see something more in the way that Scott looked at Theo. Melissa could see it too, as Scott stood back he grabbed hold of Corey.

“Corey, you can't say anything to them,” Scott looked to the teenager who nodded, he wouldn't say anything he was still processing what he'd heard. “Mom, what are you going to do for him?”

“Right now? Make him comfortable,” Melissa answered, smiling at Scott before she looked to David who was already getting some drainage tubes. “Go out into the waiting room with the others,”

“Dad?” Ellie raised her eyebrow looking at David and then at Theo. “Be careful,”

“Sweetheart, you might want to stay just in case he wakes,” Melissa said, Ellie nodded and stood back as Scott and Corey left the room. 

“We need to put in some drainage tubes, do we know what blood type he is?” David asked, Melissa and Ellie shook their heads they had no idea what blood type he was. “Okay, well we'll run some tests and see if we can figure out if his body will reject what's happening to it,” 

By 3PM they had Theo hooked up to a heart-monitor, and various drainage tubes because all they didn't perform the surgery he had all the visible marking that he'd recently undergone it. They managed to put him into a medically induced coma to hopefully help his healing. All the bandaging that Ellie had done was changed and cleaned. An ultrasound found that they'd also given Theo female reproductive organs which explained why it had looked like he'd been butchered. 

“So you're telling me that if they try to operate on Theo to reverse it, it will kill him?” Stiles questioned, he'd not long arrived with Lydia, Malia and Isaac. 

“Yes,” Ellie answered glancing at Theo who was comfortable for the time being.

“Interesting,” Stiles put his hand to his chin and stroked it causing Scott to look at him.

“We're not operating on him,” both Ellie and Scott spoke at the same time, Malia tilted her head listening to Scott's heart-beat.

“Stiles, no. He's been trying,” Scott said, before they were being ushered out of the room and Liam was sitting beside Theo's bed. 

“Li, he'll be okay. Dad's making sure that only him and Melissa check on him,” Ellie smiled at Liam before she was wrapping her arms around her little brother and kissing him on the top of the forehead. “I take it you heard me telling them what happened?”

“Yeah...but can you show me?” Liam questioned, glancing at Theo and taking in what had happened to one of his best-friends.


	4. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Liam talk about if either one of them would have said anything.
> 
> Scott and Derek stay with Theo.
> 
> “That should stop him from being in pain at least for a little while,” Ellie said as her eyes returned to normal and she let them move again. The second that he was allowed to move Liam was at Theo's side. “Li, how about you let Scott sit with him? I know he's our brother but just let Scott,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying.
> 
> More is coming in approximately two weeks or so.

**Chapter 04: _Breathe_**

  
_November 24, 2013 – Sunday_  
Liam refused to leave the hospital, so he had to be dragged out by Ellie and Jordan. Derek stayed at the hospital after Liam was taken out, and read the dread doctors journals to see if he could find any clue as to who the witch was that had done the cursing. Some of the dread doctors journals went into detail with what they, others were vague and he couldn't make heads nor tales out of it. Scott, Lydia and Stiles had each taken a journal to read over as well .

  
At 10AM, Ellie took Liam with her back into the tunnels, she was planning on showing Liam what she saw of Theo's past. Ellie wasn't entirely sure that her elemental magic would work on Liam. When they go to the edge of the preserve Ellie closed her eyes for a split second before she was showing Liam her true form. Liam had only ever seen her eyes glowing their iridescent green.

“Liam, what ever happens you need to promise me that you'll stay still and you won't go racing off,” Ellie said as she turned to face Liam, her eyes glowing and hair flowing freely while she hovered over the ground. “Promise me Liam,” 

“I promise...did you ever plan on telling me if I hadn't become a werewolf?” Liam asked as they stood outside her car. “I mean the dead pool...”

“One day, were you going to tell me you were a wolf?” Ellie retorted taking a deep breath before she continued to speak. “Follow me and stay close,”

“Okay...?” Liam raised his eyebrow at her before she was grabbing hold of his hand. 

“On second thoughts hold on,” Ellie smiled at him before she was having the two of them moving freely through the preserve. 

Liam held onto Ellie's hand, she'd neglected to Liam that it was easier to go full elemental to find the Dread Doctors lair as it was well hidden. When they got to the entrance of the tunnel Ellie stopped hovering and let go of Liam's hand. The second that Ellie let go of his hand, Liam was bending over and throwing up before swearing at her.

“Why the fuck didn't you warn me?” Liam questioned, wiping at his mouth before he looked p at his sister. 

“Sorry, would you rather me spend five minutes explaining something to you or just do it?” Ellie questioned her eyes still iridescent green as she looked at her brother before she was hovering above the ground again. 

“Uh...” Liam stumbled over what to say before he realised that they were at the entrance of the tunnels. “Where is it?”

“Go werewolf first,” Ellie said before she was allowing herself to follow the elements again. “And Liam, keep up,”

Back at the hospital, Derek was watching as Theo started to struggle to breathe even with all the tubes and machines that he was hooked up to. Sighing Derek stood up putting the journal he was reading down and walked over to Theo. It was a wonder that they had managed to put him into an induced coma in the first place. Derek looked back at the chair he'd been sitting in and pulled it closer to the bed, sitting down beside him and putting his hand on Theo's arm. They didn't know much about Chimera's but they knew that their healing worked differently to a werewolf or a werecoyote. Theo hadn't been your typical chimera, he'd been created, experimented on which was how he'd ended up in his current predicament. 

“How's he doing?” Scott asked, from the doorway of the room before he stepped in and closed the door behind him. 

“Same as he was when you left at one A.M,” Derek answered watching as the veins in his arms started to pulse black. 

“Why would they do this to him?” Scott asked looking at Theo and then at Derek as he spoke. Derek could hear the confusion in Scott's voice clearly. 

“I have no idea,” Derek told him, before motioning for Scott to sit down with him. “Sit, I know you want to take his pain so do it,”

“I...I...” Scott stumbled over what to say before he was sitting on the edge of the bed taking Theo's other hand. 

“You like him...don't worry only Ellie and I know,” Derek laughed, before he was taking his hand away from Theo as his breathing seemed to relax a little. 

As Derek and Scott were talking Melissa walked back into the room and moved to sit Theo's bed up slightly as one of the night nurses had said she'd heard sluggish sounds coming from the room but had been growled at. Melissa gave Derek a talking to knowing that he was the one who had growled at the night nurse. Scott and Derek took turns taking Theo's pain until Ellie returned with Liam. 

“Hey,” Ellie smiled at Derek and Scott before she was grabbing Liam to stop him from trying to bowl Scott over.

“Stop hurting him,” Liam mumbled causing Ellie to whack him gently upside the head. 

“Li, it's not them. He's going to be in a pain for a while, all they can do is keep him comfortable,” Ellie said wrapping her arms tightly around Liam to stop him from running straight into Derek and Scott. “I'll see if the water does anything,” 

“The water?” Scott raised his eyebrow, Ellie nodded as Derek stood up and moved to grab an empty glass for her.

“Yeah...Elemental Nymph's can manipulate and use all the elements to their advantage. One of my talents is using the water for healing,” Ellie said as she pulled a bottle of water from her handbag and tipped part of the contents into it. “Don't touch either of us while I do this,”

Derek, Scott and Liam nodded watching as Ellie moved the glass to the side table and sat in the chair that Derek had been occupying. Once she was seated Ellie closed her eyes and put one hand on Theo and one in the water before she opened her eyes again and they were glowing. After a couple of seconds the water started flowing up Ellie's hand and across her body onto Theo's. Ellie watched as the water soaked into the bandages wrapped around Theo's chest, abdomen and crotch and started to glow before fading entirely.

“That should stop him from being in pain at least for a little while,” Ellie said as her eyes returned to normal and she let them move again. The second that he was allowed to move Liam was at Theo's side. “Li, how about you let Scott sit with him? I know he's our brother but just let Scott,” 

“But...” Liam trailed off as Scott glared at him and sat down taking Theo's hand in his. “Fine,” 

“Liam, it's just for a little while. You can all take turns,” Ellie said as she pulled Liam to her and hugged him again. “Li, he'll be okay,”

“You don't know that,” Liam grumbled into his sister's shoulder before they were watching as Theo's eyes started to flutter. “Should that be happening?”

“No, but there isn't much dad can do,” Ellie said as she glanced at Theo's eyes and then at Scott who had stopped holding Theo's hand. 

Theo opened his eyes slowly, and turned his head seeing Scott sitting beside him and then Derek, Ellie and Liam. Ellie smiled at him before she gently moved Scott out of the way and sat on the bed. Theo looked at Ellie and the tried moving to cover his chest, he didn't want anyone seeing him.

“Theo, sweetheart it's okay. Dad wants to keep you in for a few days but then you're going to come home with Jordan and I,” Ellie said as she sat with him, Theo shook his head he didn't want to be in any longer.

“No...can't I go home?” Theo mumbled, looking at Ellie as she pulled the blanket up for him before she sat the bed up slightly.

“Not yet, I mean we can talk to dad but he'll probably want you under observation,” Ellie said before she found Theo reaching for because he wanted a hug. “Sweetheart, it's okay,” Ellie smiled at him before she was hugging him and he was burying his head in her shoulder. 

“We'll be out here, come on Liam,” Derek motioned with his head for the teenager to follow him. Liam followed Derek begrudgingly and stood outside the room with Derek. 

Ellie sat on the bed with Theo and wrapped him in her arms, calming him down while he kept his head buried in her shoulder. Theo didn't want to be in the hospital, and both Ellie and Scott could tell. Scott was still sitting in the chair only out of the way. Ellie smiled at him and nodded for him to take Theo's pain again. Scott raised his eyebrow at Ellie and then looked at Theo who was looking at him as well. 

“Can you?” Theo asked, his voice quiet as though he didn't want to ask but he was in too much pain not to.

“Yeah, I can. Give me your hand,” Scott nodded, before reaching out and taking Theo's outstretched hand. Scott watched as the black veins travelled up his arm. “We're going to try and work this out,” 

“You can't...” Theo told him quietly, his head still against Ellie's shoulder. “They made sure,” 

“We'll do it,” Scott tried to reassure him as his mother and Doctor Geyer entered the room. “Mom?”

“Sweetheart, could you give the Geyer's a minute?” Melissa questioned, Scott nodded before he let go of Theo's hand and moved to leave the room. 

“Stay?” Theo's voice was just above a whisper so only Ellie and Scott could hear him. 

“It's okay Melissa, Scott can stay,” Ellie smiled at him before she noticed Theo was grasping for Scott's hand again. “Theo, relax for me sweetheart,” Ellie still had her arms wrapped around Theo to calm him. “Dad?” Scott took hold of Theo's hand again and smiled at him

“We're going to keep you in again tonight, and then you can go home with Ellie and Jordan,” David said as he watched the black veins travelling up Scott's arm. 

“What then?” Theo asked looking to David as he spoke, he wasn't sure what was going to happen in the next few days, weeks, months.

“Your sister will look after you, we all will,” David told him before Theo was pulling his hand away from Scott and Ellie was nodding to him that it was okay for him to ask David for a hug. 

Theo didn't have to speak before he found David hugging him and Liam was racing back into the room. Liam stopped short of running into the bed and his step-father, sister and Theo. Ellie laughed and grabbed hold of Liam pulling him into the hug. Scott and Melissa smiled at them before they stepped out into the hallway with Derek. 

By 7PM that night, Liam and Scott had both decided that they were staying at the hospital, David wasn't too impressed that his seventeen year old son wanted to stay but there wasn't much he could do about it. Scott promised that he'd get him to school, even promising to Mason and Corey to take him. Liam and Scott took turns in draining Theo's pain and helping him to sleep. 

“Scott, why isn't he healing?” Liam asked quietly as the two of them walked down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. Theo ad said that they could leave and he'd be okay for a few minutes. 

“Your sister, Derek and Jordan are still trying to work that out,” Scott answered, looking to Liam and then back down the hall as they walked. “We won't stop until we work it out,”

“I know. I'm just scared. I feel helpless that I can't do anything,” Liam muttered as they stopped short of the cafeteria and turned to face one another. 

“I'm scared as well, all we an do is hope that we work something out,” Scott told him before they continued into the cafeteria and to the vending machines. “What do you want?” Scott motioned to the vending machines with sandwiches and rolls that were restocked daily. 

“Is there any ham and cheese in there?” Liam asked, it was the most basic of sandwiches and he wasn't even sure that he was going to eat it. 

“Yeah,” Scott nodded and got three ham and cheese sandwiches, figuring that Theo might try and something that wasn't the normal hospital food. “They're actually good sandwiches,” 

“You sure?” Liam raised his eyebrow, he'd been to the hospital many times over the years but never actually eaten the cafeteria food.

“I'm sure,” Scott answered, as he picked up the sandwiches and handed Liam one of them before he was getting three bottles of water. 

Scott handed Liam one of the bottles of water before the two of them headed back to Theo's room. They weren't expecting to find anyone in the room with him, so they were surprised to see one of the night nurses leaving. The second that they saw her leave, Scott handed everything off to Liam and darted into the room. Theo as doubled over in pain, nearly falling from the bed when Scott entered the room. 

“Theo, it's okay,” Scott said as he reached Theo's bed and quickly helped him to sit up before he was holding him. “Liam, go find my mom,”

“Hurts so bad...” Theo mumbled into Scott's shoulder as he held him, Liam walked into the room and put their dinner on the seat before racing off to find Melissa. 

“I know, here give me your hand,” Scott smiled at him before he realised that he could smell the same chemosignals from Theo that he smelled around Ellie and Jordan. Theo nodded and held his hand out allowing Scott to take it and drain his pain. “Try and breathe,”


	5. Olive Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is discovered with what happened to Theo when he was with the Dread Doctors.   
> An olive branch is extended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Sorry for the delay, I forgot that I had this chapter written months ago.

**Chapter 05:** _Olive Branch_

  
Liam returned to the room with Ellie, who he'd found before he'd found Melissa and told her what he and Scott had seen. Ellie sat with Theo and Scott, before she was helping Scott to get Theo laying down again. Theo tried to relax but couldn't and found Scott holding his hand more before Ellie was grabbing a glass of water. Ellie sat the glass on the side table and sat on the bed next to Theo, before she was tipping some of the water into her left hand and placing her right hand on Theo's rib-cage. 

“Scott, let go of his hand for a minute,” Ellie told him, before she closed her eyes and let them glow iridescent green as the water started travel from her hand to Theo's body. “This should help for a while,” 

“Hurts,” Theo mumbled, as he closed his eyes before letting the coldness of the water on soothe his body. 

“I know sweetheart,” Ellie sighed, kissing the side of his head as the water swirled and glowed around the fresh surgery incisions. 

As Ellie and Scott sat with Theo, Scott heard his mother finding and berating the night nurse who had been in with Theo. Liam had stood back watching, he didn't like being on the bad side of Melissa so he was glad this time it wasn't him. Ellie held her hand over Theo's rib cage her eyes still glowing before a faint blue light was rolling over the incisions. 

“Mom's giving the nurse the what for,” Scott said as Liam cautiously decided to approach the bed. “Liam, sit with him – he's your brother,” Scott smiled at him and then looked at Theo who was reaching for the younger teenager. 

“Li, come sit with him. Don't touch him though,” Ellie smiled at him, she was still focusing on getting the water soothing Theo. “You might not be able to touch him for a little while,” 

“Okay...so you just want me to sit with him?” Liam questioned, Ellie nodded as Melissa walked into the room and stopped at the end of the bed. 

“Ellie, sweetheart could you let me take a look at Theo?” Melissa asked, as Ellie pulled the water back to her and absorbed it and her eyes returned to blue. 

“Of course,” Ellie said as she stepped back only for Theo to grasp for her hand. Liam let out a little disappointed sigh before Scott was putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Liam, let mom check,” Scott said, Liam nodded moving out of the way so that Melissa could get to Theo.

“Boys, could you wait out in the hall. I'd like Ellie in here while I check,” Melissa questioned, Scott and dragged Liam out of the room. 

Melissa walked around the bed and up to Theo's side before she was sitting the bed up for him. Melissa sat Theo and the bed up, before she pulled the curtain around his bed, she didn't want anyone to see what they were doing to check on him. Ellie stood beside Theo, who was gripping her hand tightly as his head started swimming. Melissa put her hand on the back of Theo's forehead before she was unhooking him from some of the machines that he'd been hooked up to. 

“Theo, I'm going to take your gown off now and we'll check what's happening,” Melissa said as she finished unhooking the last of the tubes. “Do you think I can do that?”

“Yeah,” Theo nodded as Ellie held him upright so that Melissa could remove the gown. 

“Sweetheart, you know that I don't want to hurt you,” Melissa smiled at him as she saw that he'd started shaking again. “Ellie's here to help you as well,” Melissa said as she undid the velcro at the back the gown before sliding it off his shoulders. 

“Theo, breathe,” Ellie said as she gently put her hand on Theo's shoulder and steadying him. “I know it hurts,”

Theo held onto Ellie, he was scared and confused and didn't want to be in the hospital any longer. Ellie held Theo steady as Melissa continued to have him sit on the bed while she checked to see what was going on with his breasts. The incisions looked as though they were taking their time to heal even with the added supernatural help. 

“Theo, it's okay sweetheart,” Melissa smiled at Theo as she checked the incisions under his breasts. “Lie down just for a minute so I can check,” Melissa spoke gently to Theo who looked at Ellie for reassurance.

“Deep breath kiddo,” Ellie told him before she was helping him to lay down again. Theo nodded taking a deep breath before Melissa was quickly checking Theo over again. 

“Sweetheart, you can sit up again,” Melissa said after finishing checking Theo's lower half. “I'm going to recommend to David that you get a urinary catheter until you've healed up and we know what's going on,” Melissa told him as Ellie helped him up before Melissa was leaving the room to talk to David. 

“What's she talking about?” Theo asked, Ellie shrugged she knew a little about them but not a lot. “Ellie?”

“All I know is that it's for when you can't control your bladder,” Ellie answered, as Theo closed his eyes and put his head against her shoulder. 

“Oh...does she think that I'm not going to have control over it?” Theo questioned, his eyes still closed and his head against Ellie's shoulder as Melissa and David re-entered the room. 

“Theo, I'm going to take you into surgery again, and insert a urinary catheter straight into your bladder,” David said pausing briefly before he continued to speak. “Melissa believes that your urethra could be blocked from what they've done to you,” 

“Dad, are you sure it's wise?” Ellie asked, David nodded they needed to do something to make Theo more comfortable.

Six hours later and Theo was resting in his room at Ellie's house. He'd had the surgery to insert the catheter and David had decided on letting him go home with Ellie and Jordan. Theo had managed to slowly walk from the front door to the bed and hadn't moved in the hour that they'd been back. Liam had reluctantly gone home to Jenna, while Scott had gone home with his own mother. Ellie had checked on Theo before eventually falling into bed with Jordan. Corey was in his room with Mason as Corey had initially been spending the night at Mason's. 

“We need to work out how to help him,” Ellie said leaning into Jordan's arms as he pulled her close once they were both under the covers. 

“And we will, it'll take time and we'll have everyone looking,” Jordan told her, before kissing her temple and closing his eyes. “He has the whole pack looking out for him,” 

“At least we have the elements on our side,” Ellie yawned before the two of them were drifting off to sleep. 

Jordan kept Ellie in his arms, as they slept while keeping an ear out for Theo in case he was in too much pain during the rest of the night. Corey and Mason were talking quietly in Corey's room, while Corey had his door open so he could see into the room they were going to keep Theo in. Corey wanted to sneak into the room to check on him while Mason just wanted to sleep. 

“We can't go in, not unless he wants us to. You heard Ellie when we got home,” Mason said, they'd all been given strict orders not to go near Theo unless he wanted them. 

“Corey...” Theo's voice was quiet as he called the younger teenager. Corey and Mason looked at one another wondering if they were hearing things. “Corey...” Theo called quietly before Corey was climbing out of his bed and going into Theo. 

“Yeah Theo?” Corey yawned as he cautiously entered Theo's room and made his way to the bed. 

“Can you...maybe sit with me?” Theo questioned uncertainly, it wasn't something that he ever thought that he would be doing but he was. 

“I can,” Corey nodded before he was sitting on the edge of the bed beside Theo. “I don't need to be werewolf to know that you're scared. You know you don't need to be,” 

“I'm not scared,” Theo muttered, Corey just looked at him pointedly and sighed. “Fine, I am but you would be too if you had no idea what was going on,” 

“If you couldn't tell I'm almost always scared,” Corey said before he was moving from the edge of the bed and up to next to Theo. “Come here,” Corey patted the pillow beside where he'd moved. 

“The dread doctors are sick and twisted...I see that more than I did before,” Theo admitted as he slowly scooted towards Corey to the best of his ability. 

“You're sorry, I know. I never hated you, you know that right?” Corey asked, Theo nodded sleepily before he was putting his head on Corey's shoulder. 

Corey and Theo fell asleep in Theo's room, with Theo leaning against him he didn't think that he would have been able to sleep alone. Corey may not have been able to drain Theo's pain, but he realised that just being there was helping him a little. Mason was a little concerned with where his boyfriend was, but knew that Theo couldn't and wouldn't do anything to hurt him.


End file.
